


Are You Nervous?

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, teenager!woogyu, why did i even write this for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: Things with Nam Woohyun have always meant more than they should.





	Are You Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> this... got out of my control at some point

“Are you nervous?”

Sunggyu smirks confidently and shakes his head.

Nam Woohyun’s hand is on his knee. That’s right. Nam Woohyun, his forever best friend slash recent developed crush, has his hand on Sunggyu’s knee. The hand moves a bit further up but just a tiny bit, making the older smile a bit wider and in reflection, Woohyun does it too.

They’re sitting at the back of the bus, their ride back home after a stressful day in school. It’s not quite full but most of the seats are taken, and from where they are sitting, anyone who turns their head to the back or stands up to get down the bus would be able to see both of the teenagers’ eyes on each other’s. And Woohyun’s hand on his knee.

“Are you nervous?” Woohyun asks again.

It’s a stupid game. One that, of course, Sungyeol had been the one to introduce it to them after playing it with Myungsoo. Sunggyu wasn’t too fond of it, and by how red Myungsoo had been when Sungyeol explained that he didn’t even reach Myungsoo’s mid-thigh before he had gotten hard, he reckoned the younger didn’t like it either. Sunggyu had frowned, looking back at Woohyun to find him smiling and falling at the ground in laughter.

Sunggyu shakes his head once more, both arms resting on his chest.

Woohyun’s smirk gets a bit deeper and darker as his hand moves a few inches up, reaching Sunggyu’s mid-thigh.

The younger had been pestering him about playing the game for over a week after Sungyeol talked about it. He was eager to push his buttons until they’d reach the point where the older would tell him to stop and basically accept that Woohyun won. He wanted to prove he could make the older get flustered, something that doesn’t happen in a daily basis, something that Sunggyu had been hiding pretty well.

Until now.

“Are you nervous?”

Woohyun’s palm feels warm, fingers digging on the inside of his thigh and slowly pushing some pressure. Sunggyu feels Woohyun’s thumb moving slightly, caressing the upper part, but he can’t quite see it. Their gazes are fixed on each other, neither of them wanting to break it off, because if they did, they’d basically lose, although that’s not on the basic rules of this game.

Sunggyu shows off a cocky side smile, looking a bit bored with the whole thing. He shakes his head a third time.

But this isn’t even a game. That was the idea, to play a game on who would call it off first as they danced around on the thin line of what they can handle. Sunggyu would be able to hold it all the way if it was someone else, sure that they’d remove their hand by this point. But this is Nam Woohyun he’s playing it with. His childhood friend who has shared both good and bad memories, from serious to sexually embarrassing moments, laughing at each other’s morning wood after a sleepover in each other’s houses.

This is Nam Woohyun, who had somehow slipped into his wet dreams at some point when he realized he wasn’t attracted to girls like Howon was. He has shamefully jerked off to the thought of Woohyun’s hand holding his dick instead, convincing himself that it wasn’t as wrong as seemed.

Woohyun’s hand moves up again, boldly moving to the inside of Sunggyu’s thigh and finally being inches apart from his crotch. His fingers squeeze Sunggyu’s thigh in reassurement that he’s willing to go all the way in and this is nothing for him. Woohyun could turn his hand, stretch his fingers and touch the edge, nail poking now Sunggyu’s evident bulge.

Sunggyu’s smile trembles and he finally breaks off their stare contest to make sure no one in the bus is looking at them. Everyone is minding their own business, no one standing up to get off and not even the bus driver showing any signs of glancing through his mirror to the inside.

“No one’s looking, hyung.” Woohyun whispers on his ear, hand dangerously moving further even though Sunggyu hasn’t answered his question. This has Sunggyu blushing, bulge getting bigger by second as his mind processes what they’re doing and that Woohyun’s completely enjoying this.

He doesn’t hesitate before his own hand is reaching for Woohyun’s wrist and pulling it away, making the younger smile. Sunggyu looks out through the window, trying to contain the redness in his cheeks as he hears Woohyun’s laugh.

“You held it quite a long time” Woohyun says, hands moving to the back of his head as he closes his eyes, contently of having Sunggyu flustered. “But I knew you’d give in.”

“Shut up.” Sunggyu barks. “You wouldn’t last as long as I did.”

He doesn’t know why he’s saying that, because both of them know it’s not true. Woohyun is able to hold it to the very end.

This has Woohyun opening his eyes again, arms still resting on the back of his head. It’s like Sunggyu ventured into the lion’s den, and now that he said it, he can’t take it back. Not if he wants to maintain at least a part of what’s left of his pride as the hyung.

“Wanna bet?” Woohyun asks playful, and Sunggyu’s not even surprised. He turns around, eyes locking with Woohyun again, having a non-verbal quick conversation through it.

“What do you want to bet?” Sunggyu asks.

He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. It’s obvious that this doesn’t mean the same for Woohyun as this means for Sunggyu. Woohyun is just playing another game with him, and he’s quite amused by the results of it. But for Sunggyu this is like peeking through the keyhole of a closed door. Could it be possible? That Woohyun is at least a bit attracted to Sunggyu like Sunggyu is to him? Sungyeol had proposed to play it with Sunggyu and this had Woohyun putting a halt on his laugh and frown at the idea.

_“Sunggyu-hyung would never play it.”_

At the time he had thought he meant that he knew Sunggyu would never give in and play it, doesn’t matter who’s asking. But now, after Woohyun had begged him to play, won and is now thinking about what to bet as the tables are turning, he’s not so very sure that’s what Woohyun meant back then.

“If I win,” Woohyun breaths confidently, pulling Sunggyu out of his thoughts, “you’ll do anything I ask you to.”

Sunggyu scoffs. “So if I feel you up then I do whatever you tell me to?”

“Doesn’t sound like a punishment, does it?” Woohyun asks. His playful tone is long gone, leaving behind some seriousness Sunggyu has never heard him use. And less in this type of situation.

“And if I win?” he asks, palms already sweating as he holds his own legs.

“I’ll do whatever you ask me to.”

“Fair enough.” Sunggyu answers.

Woohyun looks surprised at how easily Sunggyu gives in, and his eyes get even wider when the older boldly places his hand on Woohyun’s knee.

Sunggyu tries to contain the nervousness that’s creeping from the bottom of his back so that Woohyun won’t notice that he’s actually excited for this. A part of him is scared about what Woohyun is going to ask him if he wins, but the coin always has two sides, and if Woohyun wins, it means that Sunggyu got to feel him up. (And, shamelessly acquired some more material to jerk off when he’s in the darkness of his room, he, himself and his imagination.)

“Are you nervous?” Sunggyu asks, already setting the mood in which they were previously.

Woohyun looks back at him, analyzing every part of Sunggyu’s face, but this has no reaction on the older. Sunggyu had given in easily when the younger’s hand was on his thigh, but now that he’s the one in control, he won’t lose without giving a fight before.

“No” Woohyun answers instead of just shaking his head like Sunggyu had been doing it. He sounds cocky and Sunggyu smiles.

His hand slides up, applying pressure with his fingers on the end of his thigh. He moves slowly and stops quite soon, trying to prolong this as much as he can.

“Are you nervous?” He asks again, faintly massaging Woohyun without moving his fingers.

“No” the younger answers again, not amused by Sunggyu’s movements.

His hand moves up until he’s mid-thigh in, and he squeezes in like Woohyun had done it to him before. He doesn’t ask the question right away, instead, he caresses Woohyun with his fingers and lightly moving his palm in circles to cause some more heat.

Woohyun’s eyes flicker for a moment, it’s quite short but enough for Sunggyu to notice and smirk at that.

“Are you nervous?” He asks in a low tone, head a bit closer to his without realizing it. He’s enjoying Woohyun’s face as he tries to contain everything that’d mean Sunggyu is about to win.

This time, Woohyun doesn’t voice an answer. He shakes his head to the sides rapidly, as if he was trying to convince himself that no, he’s not nervous at all.

And this has Sunggyu do something the normal Sunggyu would never do.

Instead of sliding up his hand like he’s been doing it, he courageously jumps on the last piece of Woohyun’s thigh and places his palm directly on his bulge where his half hard dick is resting on.

Woohyun’s confidence vanishes within seconds and he actually breaths out a little moan, opening his mouth to shakely take some oxygen in. He swallows saliva as his eyes travel down from Sunggyu’s eyes to his lips. Sunggyu notices it and smirks.

“Are you nervous?” He asks now in a whisper, head tilting so he’s now inches away from Woohyun’s ear. His hand squeezes Woohyun’s bulge, the longer fingers even reaching the start of where Woohyun’s balls are. His thumb makes little circles around Woohyun’s cock base and Sunggyu enjoys it when Woohyun closes his eyes in pleasure.

“Hmm” He purrs, still in Woohyun’s ear. “I guess I lost.”

Woohyun’s eyes open and he moves his head so he’s looking right at Sunggyu again.

“Kiss me.” He asks.

Sunggyu is surprised. Without thinking, he’s about to take off his hand from Woohyun’s jeans, but the younger’s hand is wrapping around his wrist and holding him in place.

“Kiss me.” He says again.

His eyes move from Woohyun’s, to his lips, and then up again to his eyes to make sure that he’s sure about this. He breathes out, tongue wetting his lips to prepare for what’s about to happen that he’s been dreaming about for years and--

“Hey! You two! At the back!” The bus driver yells. “What the hell are you doing?!”

The bus had come to a stop to drop off some people, and with the yelling, now it’s not only the bus driver that caught them, but everyone else has turned around to see them. Sunggyu is still squeezing on Woohyun’s inner leg as Woohyun hold him in place by the wrist and both of their faces were about to connect, but they’re now looking ahead in fear at everyone.

“Run!” Woohyun screams, taking his bag with his right hand and grabbing Sunggyu’s wrist with his left one now, dragging him out as Woohyun moves swiftly down the few steps of the bus. They don’t stop when their feet hit the asphalt, Woohyun keeps on running with Sunggyu barely catching up behind him, heavy bag bouncing in his grip.

They run for an entire minute until they’ve reached a park, and Woohyun turns around to make sure the bus is no longer at the bus stop and no one has gotten out to follow them, although he doubted anyone would.

Sunggyu is panting on his side, limbs hanging on his side as he takes some oxygen in with his eyes closed.

He raises from his knees and exclaims, “what the--”

Sunggyu doesn’t get to finish the sentence, as a pair of lips close around his and he opens his eyes, finding Woohyun’s closed eyes barely inches away from his. His nose is wrinkling against Woohyun’s cheek and soon enough he realizes what’s going on.

Woohyun is kissing him. He is kissing Woohyun.

He closes his eyes again, his school bag finally falling from his grip as his arms tangle around Woohyun’s torso. The younger’s hands are cupping his cheeks and Sunggyu feels dizzy with how soft Woohyun’s lips are.

Sunggyu waits a few seconds before he feels brave enough to poke Woohyun’s lips with his tongue, and Woohyun opens them to let him in and taste a new flavour Sunggyu is sure it will be his favorite from this moment onward.

The kiss is broken off soon enough by Woohyun, who rests his forehead against Sunggyu’s and panting hard, breaths out a “I won.”

**Author's Note:**

> who wrote this???????????? /nervous laugh/ I certainly didn't


End file.
